Time-Travel
by Ali-the muffin lover
Summary: Ok, i know the tittle is clishe. So,Hermione and Teddy accidently go back to 1978 to go to Marauders era. They also meet the lovely Lilly Evans and the not-so-lovely Slytherins. Knowing that they can't go back in the future,Hermione wenaimes herself as Mia and tries to save good people from dying. But on her way will love come in her heart? Love for the one and the only right man..
1. Chapter 1

Time-travel

**_Time-travel_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_New time_**

A 17 year old, waiting for 1st September (when she could go to Hogwarts for her 7th year) Hermione, was reading her favorite book 'Hogwarts: A History', while she was babysitting her godson-Teddy. When Tonks asked her to babysit him, she just couldn't refuse. And who will? Teddy was just so adorable.

Anyway, she was reading. She looked at Teddy and saw something that made her eyes wide-her godson was playing with her old time-turner.

-Teddy. Teddy, baby, give it to auntie Mione. Come on, sweetie; give the gold thing to me.

The child looked at her and smiled. Then he gave her the time-turner. She was just going to make a spell, but something happened. While she was holding Teddy, she felt familiar feeling. And before she could blink, they were at Hogwarts. She blinked 5 times and went straight to Dumbledore's office.

When she reached she started to wonder about the password.

-Umm…Chocolate Frog?

The thing, guarding the door, moved and she knocked.

-Enter.

She entered and saw a younger version of Dumbledore, who smiled at them.

-Hello. May I ask for your names?

-Sir, we're not from this time. I mean…we're from 1998.

-I see…will you tell me how you ended up in 1978?

And she told him her and Teddy's story.

-Okay. Look, I don't think that there is a way you two can go back to the future. So look what I suggest: your story for other people is that you two are my grandchildren and that you two are purebloods. You were schooled home. What will your names be?

She thought for a moment. 'It'll be better if I change our names, someone can recognize us from the future.'

-I'll be Mia Electra and he'll be Teddy Nicolas.

-Okay. Which house were you before?

-Gryffindor.

-Okay. Well, there is luggage in the Gryffindor tower. The password is 'Gargoyles'. Also clothes like jeans, blouses and such are already in your dorm. You two will have a dorm of your own.

-Thank you, sir, but this is too much…-

-Oh, Mia, for a grandpa like me it's nothing. If you two need something you can always come to me, alright?

-Yes.

-Okay. I'll see you at the feast tomorrow. Now, off you go.

*****At the Feast*****

-Hey! Who's the new girl with the baby over there?-Sirius Black asked, as he and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew looked at Mia and Teddy.

-I don't know, but I'd like to find out.-Remus said as he went to the new comers.

-Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you.-he smiled at the girl.

-Hi. I'm Mia Dumbledore and this is my brother Teddy.-she smiled too.

-Hello, little Teddy.-Remus smiled at the boy as the toddler played with Remus' hands.-So, you're Dumbledore's granddaughter?

-Yes.

-Hey! Do you want to meet my friends?

-Oh, I don't know…

-Oh, come on now, Mia. They're great!

-Oh, okay!

They went to the Marauders.

-Boys, these are Mia and Teddy -Dumbledore's grandchildren. Mia, these are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

-Hi boys-she smiled.

-Hi Mia. Hi Teddy.-they said at once.

-So is Teddy your son?-Peter asked and his friends glared at him.

-Oh, no, no! He's my little brother.-she laughed.

-Oh…sorry.-he blushed.

-Don't worry. You're not the first who thought it. At least you asked, many didn't.-there was silent before…

-SILENCE! Hello, students! Welcome, first years and welcome back old students! I'm sure that many of you had noticed a new girl on the Gryffindor table. She's my granddaughter-Mia and her brother- Teddy.-Dumbledore announced. In the hall were heard things like 'Dumbledore has grandchildren?', 'Pretty, pure-blood, what else can we want?!', 'I'm impressed', etc. Sirius raised up and shouted:

-SHUT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Now everyone in the hall were looking at him with knowing looks.

-Whaaaaaat?!Why are you all looking at me like that?!

-Oh, Sirius…-James started.

-BLACK LIKES THE NEW GIRL!-someone shouted. Mia knew that voice-Lucius Malfoy. She then made confused face-did Sirius liked her? Her? The bushy haired girl with too many books? It would have been great if she wasn't 20 years younger than him! But she had to stay in this time so it didn't matter.

-Shut up, you jerk!

-Make me, Black!

She had enough. She saw Teddy was sniffling and she shouted (with southern accent 'cause she was dating a cowboy before):

-Hey, blondie! Shut the FUCK up and leave the Gryffindors alone! We already have seen UNNATURAL blondies like you that think they are pretty cool! Well, le me tell ya somethin': you may call ya daddy to do somethin about that situation but that only means you're a cowardish bitch! And if you annoy a Gryffindor again I'm not only gonna make ya pay. No, oh no! I'm gonna make ya life livin' and personal HELL!

When she was done there was applauding from everywhere. She shot a glare at the Malfoy and sat on her seat.

-That was great!-said Sirius as Remus patted her back as if she won a Qudditch match.

-Good shot, sexy.-she turned and saw Gideon and Fabian Prewett. 'They look so much like Fred and George' she thought.

-Thank you, umm…

-I'm Gideon…

-…and I'm Fabian…-

-…and we are the Prewett twins!-they said together and she giggled. Teddy did so too and said:

-They wook wike uncle Fweddy an uncle Georgey, right?

-Yeah, kiddo, they sure do.-she smiled as she ruffled his hair.

-Who?

She saw the Marauders looking confused so did the Prewett twins.

-Fred and George were really good friends of mine. They owned a joke shop.

-COOL!

-And Teddy brought them even more money when I sometimes asked them to babysit.

The rest of the night she spend talking with the Marauders and the twins. Then they all went in the common room and she took Teddy to their room.

5

Time-travel


	2. Dormitories and the first girl friends

_**Dear Fans! Thanks for your reviews and for the corrections. Don't worry:**_

_**I'm gonna change Hermione in some ways. She still will be studying hard but she's also gonna take Pettigrew's place in the Marauders in the next chapters.**_

_**I'm gonna try to NOT have mistakes but no promises.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**_

_**And 4) keep the reviews up. I love them. It makes me feel like I'm not THAT annoyingly stupid and hated.**_

_**Love ya all! Allie **_

**Chapter 2**

**Dormitories and the first girl friends**

Teddy and I entered our dorm…wow! We have a COMMON ROOM! My bed was king size and I will sleep with Teddy. I had a desk and a book shelf. The walls were creamy, the couch was red and I had a fireplace. It's beautiful in here! I looked at my godson who was yawning and I took him to bed. After he was asleep I sat on the couch and I started crying. 'What am I gonna do? I'm all alone and I'm with a baby! I can't go back! I bet Teddy is older than his mother in this time! And Remus, what about him? He's already close to Teddy! ... But wait! If I can't go back, then I'm allowed to change history! Harry can have his parents, hell, he can even have brothers and sisters! There may be no war! That means no Voldemort! I will fight for most of these people!' and with these thoughts I felled asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and I went for a shower. That always made me to forget about my nightmares. Then I got Teddy a bath too and we went to the Great Hall. I was wearing skinny jeans, a lilac shirt with my Gryffindor tie, black and white sneakers and Fred's black jeans jacket. He had given it to me the day when the war ended. I have been outside with my T-shirt and jeans only and he saw me there and gave it to me. Teddy wearied jeans, white shirt, black sneakers and a jacket like mine. I sat next to a really pretty redheaded girl. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Evans." Harry's mum?!

"Hi, I'm Mia Dumbledore. That's my brother Teddy."

"He's really cute. By the way, this is Marlene McKinnon and Alice Dawson." She introduced me to 2 other girls.

"Hello." They said at once and we all giggled. Then entered the Marauders in all of their glory.

"Ugh! The Marauders. They're such arses!" Lilly said angrily.

"You only hate them 'cause James loves you!" Marlene said.

"James loves you? Then why do you hate him?" I asked.

"He's so bloody arrogant, thinks he's so awesome, does too many pranks and he's an idiot." Lilly said.

"You know… Before 2 years I had a crush on this boy-Fred. He was really cute, but he always did pranks and such. One time he did too much. You see, he and his twin wanted to have a joke shop so in their 7th year they started doing products and they were testing them on first years."

"NO!" the girls gasped as the Marauders sat next to us but we ignored them.

"Yes. And when I founded out we had a shouting contest. I was like 'You git! You can't give 1st years those products!' and he was like 'But we pay them!'. We were like this for some minutes and then I said 'If you do it again, I'm writing your mum!'. From then they stopped doing it but they stopped talking to me for a month. I was like 'Did it really worth it? Will he ever talk to me again?'… And then I become the biggest bookworm-prankster."

"The second actually. You're right after me."I heard Remus' voice.

"Oh, yeah how many subjects are you taking?"

"9: Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical creatures, Divination, Arithmancy and History of magic." He said proudly. I smirked.

"11: I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Divination, Muggle Studies and History of Magic." Everyone stared at me as if I had three heads. "So I think I'm the bookworm and you're just a hardworking guy. Anyway. The first prank I ever did was with my best friend-Harry. He had an invisibility cloak and we were with her when we were going back to our beds after we went to the kitchens. We saw that guy that we both hated very much and I had a really cool idea. We made up the Etruria Ghost-ghost like these at Hogwarts but ours was a female and invisible. We ruined his love life for 2 YEARS!" everyone started to laugh.

**Another chapter's up! I'm SO SORRY for the long waiting about all of my stories, but my dad's computer wasn't working, so was my mom's laptop and mine is just toooooooooo slow to get in the site let alone to update. **

**So, how was that chapter? I need ideas about the romance thing between James and Lilly. I love them but I never wrote 'bout them.**


	3. Fred and George

_**Why, hello dear readers! I would like to thank the review of "Guest" from the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

**1998****th**

Fred and George Weasley entered Hermione Granger's flat. It had been 2 days and she hadn't come in the shop. This was strange since she always went there every day since the war. Fred had always had a bit of a crush for the bookworm, so he and George had become close with her. When they went in the living room, they saw her favorite book laying on the couch and a time turner.

"What the..." Fred started

"…hell happened…"George continued

"…in here?" They said together.

"Hey, wasn't she babysitting Teddy?" George asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, she did. So, where do you think are they?" Fred wondered.

"Well, Teddy is a kid; Mia has a time-turner…" George trailed hoping that his twin will get it on. He did.

"You mean that they can be in another time?"

"It's possible…I hope they're alright."

"Well…we can always do a research about what to do…"Fred said and analyzed the flat. After half an hour later he went to the living room where he saw his playing with the time-turner.

"George! You should have waited for me before you do something with the-…" he was cut off with the atmosphere changing. They were at Hogwarts…

_**! #$%^&*()*&^%$# !**_

"Good evening students! Due to late owl arriving we have 2 late transfer students! Please present misters Fred and George Waves!" Dumbledore announced. "We'll do their sorting right here and now! Waves, Fred!"

_Fred's POV_

Oh, shit! I see Mia and Teddy at the Gryffindor table. Shit! What if I end up a Slytherin or somethin? I walked on the chair and Dumbledore put the hat on my head.

_Hmm…I see you have gone back in time as your friend Miss Dumbledore or miss Granger?_

_**Dumbledore?**_

_She acts like his granddaughter-Mia Dumbledore._

_**Oooooh…So which house am I in?**_

_Hmm…I know! _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'YES!' I though.

_George's POV_

I walked calmly thought I was a mess from the inside. Dumbledore put the hat on my head and I heard a voice in my head.

_Ah! Impressive…very impressive Mr. Waves or should I say Weasley? _

_**It's Waves now that we're here. I don't think me and my friends can go back in our time.**_

_If you ask me, this time suits better all four of you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Thank God!'

**Here is chapter 3. Short, I know. But the next time: Fred, George, Mia and Teddy will form a plan to save everyone but before that there may or may not be a shouting contest. Mia will give Lily more advices about James and Lily will tell Mia something really big…**


	4. Sorry it's so short

After dinner, Mia led the twins and Teddy to the Room of Requirement to talk. When they entered, there were 2 cozy couches. The twins sat down on 1 of them and then…:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING HERE?!"Hermione shouted." WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THE TIME-TURNER! NOW, NOT ONLY WE CANNOT GO HOME BUT WE ALSO HAVE TO LIVE IN THIS TIME-LINE! DAMN IT! "She took a break for a few seconds. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, you didn't come. We got worried." Fred said guiltily."So, we can't go back?"

"No. We'll be living like this forever."

"So what are we going to do now?" George asked.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do now', George? We'll continue our lives! We'll open another WWW but instead of 'Weasley' it'll be 'Waves'."

"What about you and Teddy, Mia?"

"I plan to become an auror. Now let's go back to the Common Room."

They walked in comfortable silence. They entered the common room they were surrounded by everyone, asking them questions like 'How do you know each other?' or 'Are you dating each other?'. They were saved by the Prewett twins.

"Okay, people! Leave them alone!" Fabian said.

"Hey Mia!" Gideon smiled at her.

"Gideon, Fabian! Let me introduce you to Fred and George-two close friends o' mine. Fred, George-these are Gideon and Fabian Prewett!" she smiled as they shook hands.

"The Marauders were looking for you. They're over there now." Fabian pointed to the four boys who messing around with each other.

"Yeah, sure. Excuse us, Gide, Fab." She led Fred and George to the marauders.

_Fred's POV_

The Marauders are really cool. They would've been cooler if Sirius wasn't looking at MY GIRL like that! Yes, she's my girl and no one else's girl! Okay, okay, take deep breath… She's not my girl at the moment. But she will be. Really soon she'll become my girl.


End file.
